


Afterlife? When your descendants have sex

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Drugged Sex, ESP, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Humor, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Science Fiction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: Dead people live again only when some descendant is having sexual intercourse. Ancestors can talk with each other during the act, but the living have no clue. Then Adam dies and can talk to his living descendants. There are interesting implications, and lots of fun along the way. (I have to use the "rape" warning because it is there, but it's a small part and only towards the end.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell this story without a fair number of ancestors. As a reader aid, here's a basic framework. Major characters are starred:
> 
> Phyllis and Malcolm married and had Sarah  
Sarah married Fred and had Molly*  
Molly married George and they had Adam* and Susan  
Adam married Stacy and they had Daphne and Kyle*  
Stacy's parents are Harold and Jill  
Daphne married Luke and had Veronica and Peter.  
Susan married John and they had Zach*  
Zach married Maria and had Jennifer*
> 
> Personally, I love this story and think it's one of my most interesting.

Something was different, thought Molly. Her most recent memories were of waking up in a hospital bed in discomfort and confusion for a few minutes, then easing back into unconsciousness. She had known that one time soon she would never reawaken.

But now, many things were different. It was dark. There was no pain and no confusion. And her physical self was centered in a stiff shaft, dimly connected to a body -- a pelvis? The shaft radiated pleasure and excitement. She could hear grunting in a deep voice and little excited whispers in a higher one. It was hard to escape the conclusion that she was somehow a set of male genitalia, aroused and thrusting, having sex with a woman. A dream, she supposed, but she'd never had a dream like this before. The thrusting got faster, the grunts more intense, and then at once an orgasm flooded her -- a male orgasm, different in feel from the ones she had had, and accompanied by the distinctive sensation of fluid spurting through her penis and out the tip. Her penis? It was very confusing. And then she felt the shaft withdrawing and was aware of herself losing consciousness again.

This time she was a vagina -- a vagina and labia and clitoris, set within a pelvis. Her awareness grew as she felt a stiff penis penetrate deeper within her. This was much more familiar. The penis began surging in and out. "Oh, Susan, that's great!" came a whisper. "Mmmm," came a closer voice, familiar even without words. Her daughter Susan and son-in-law John?

"What the heck is going on?" Molly murmured.

"Who's that?" came a male voice that was more immediate, almost like it was in her head. It too was familiar -- her late husband?

"What?"

"Who are you? Molly?"

"Yeah, Molly," she said.

"Molly," sighed a familiar woman's voice. "So, now you're dead too."

"What? Dead? What the hell? Mom?" Her mother Sarah had died many years ago.

"Your mother, yes. It's all... Ah, I remember, you're lost and confused." She sighed. "You want to explain it, George?"

"Hi, Molly..." Her late husband George. The last decades of their marriage had been time together, some kind moments mixed with lots of boredom and irritation -- more irritation than kindness. He had died five years before Molly's final illness.

"Better make it quick, John's going hard now," said her mother.

"Yeah, OK," said George. "You're dead. We're all dead here. Your afterlife is times when some one of your direct descendants is having sex. Penis-in-vagina intercourse, to be exact. You kind of occupy the sex organs of your descendant and feel what they feel. You hear what's going on, but they of course have no idea we're all here listening in."

Molly felt fingers on her clitoris -- her daughter's clitoris -- fluttering, increasing her arousal significantly. She had a hunch they were Susan's own, given how well they were attuned to her pleasure. 

"Fuck me hard, John!" came her daughter's voice. Goodness, what language! John thrust harder, panting.

"I'm surprised your first time awake is with Susan. Adam does a lot more screwing," said George.

"I guess I was with him once, but I don't know, I was just so surprised."

"Yeah, she didn't say anything, so we didn't know she was here," said Sarah. "Pretty common."

"Looks like this one is wrapping up..." said George.

"Oh, yes, John. Yes, yes, yes!" came Susan's voice. Susan's body shuddered with a solid orgasm. Yoked, Molly shuddered too. "Mmmm," "Aaaahhh," "Way to go girl," came voices of other dead, suggesting they had too.

Her son-in-law's cock got harder inside her daughter and thrust more rapidly and then lunged deep and held still. Molly could feel it twitching faintly, while John whispered, "Oh, fuck, yeah!"

"See y'all later," said George. "John don't linger long." Molly felt the shaft sliding out and her own consciousness fading.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Her awareness grew as "her" penis surged into a vagina. She only had the two children, Susan and Adam, so this must be Adam.

"Feels like Stacy's pussy," said George. "You there, Harold?"

"Yeah, it's us," came a male voice, but with a different sound. Close but not as close.

Molly said, "So, we get to talk to the ancestors of the partner too?"

"You got it," said George. "Party of the bride and party of the groom, so to speak."

"Who's the new one? Molly?" The voice was Harold, Stacy's father.

"Yeah," said George.

"Sorry, Molly," said Harold. "Your loss, our gain, or something."

Things had been frosty between the two families once Adam's infidelity was exposed. He apologized and promised he'd never do it again. But then he did it again. And again.

"Well, sorry again for Adam," said Molly.

"Hey," said Harold. "Forget about it. It's old news."

"And Jill?"

"Not here yet -- or at least we haven't heard a peep out of her."

"Probably not," said Molly. "I think I would have heard if she'd gone before I did."

Stacy's voice came from the living, vibrant world. "Yes, Adam, oh yes, yes, mmmm, yes!" Molly felt a vagina squeeze her penis.

Harold sighed. "You don't have to try so hard, honey," he said.

"Huh?" said Molly.

"Stacy fakes her orgasms," said her mother softly. 

"All the time?"

"Well, these past 20 years or so anyway," said Sarah with a sad laugh.

"So... how far back does it go? Are ALL our ancestors here?"

"No one knows for sure," said George. "If you've got ten thousand descendants and they're all fucking like bunnies -- maybe you kind of run out of things to say."

"Your son fock the lassies proper!" said a voice in a very strangely accented English.

"Who's he?" said Molly.

"We don't know. He chimes in from time to time. I think someone figured out the intervening folks once, or most of them, but then got bored and gave up. The ones in between haven't ever spoken up."

"And... granny?" said Molly. "This... this wasn't what she was expecting..." Grandma Phyllis was devout and very proper, and thought talk of sex was sinful.

"I'm here," came her voice. "I've gotten used to it. I can't figure out if this is Heaven or Hell -- a lot better than pits of flame, and it does feel good, I have to confess. A lot better than sex ever did in life. Who knew I'd find my first orgasm in the afterlife. But it's sure not Heaven either."

"Aw, give it up," said Grandpa Malcolm. "You know damned well this is something totally different. Nothing to do with any God we ever heard of. All that praying was for shit."

"You could be right," said Phyllis with a small sigh.

There was a lull in the conversation as Adam rowed his cock in and out of Stacy in leisurely fashion, giving a highly pleasing sensation.

A voice spoke in German, from the party of the bride.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, right, that's Jill's father," said George.

"Wait, I thought I met him at the wedding. He wasn't German."

"Nope, turns out Jill's mommy got knocked up by someone else."

A new woman spoke, "Like I've said a million times, he raped me."

Harold said, "Hey, we'll never resolve it."

"But that guy, he's the father?"

"That there's no doubt about," said George. "This is biological descendants only. Adoption and step-parents and all the rest's got nothing to do with it."

"So what about Jill's father -- I mean the one we all thought was her father?"

"We're never in touch with him," said Harold. "He doesn't show up here, right?"

"Oh, I think I see. So, does Jill know?"

"No," sighed Jill's mother. "She's in for a surprise."

Harold said, "Fortunately, it's not a huge deal. She'll get used to it. We dead folks -- nothing matters so much."

Molly spoke in German.

"Oh, yeah, she knows German! We can finally learn some stuff!" said Harold.

But the German guy said more or less, "Cool, you speak German, but let's drop it, OK? I don't got much to say."

"You have other kids? I mean, descendants?"

"Yeah, 5 or 6 in all. And some of them actually have fun when they fuck. Like Hans. Woo-hoo!"

Molly didn't inquire further.

"Where's dad?" she asked.

"Oh, he doesn't say much. You know the two girls he had by his first marriage, your half-sisters?"

"Yeah." Molly knew of their existence but had never met them.

"The older one went from one abusive marriage to another, and the younger one works as a prostitute. So it's kind of discouraging."

"Oh... Oh, I could see that."

There was a groan and then her father Fred's voice, very tired: "Hi, Molly. Love you, of course. Hope you enjoy your death. Bye."

"Hey, Adam's starting to get soft," said Harold.

Molly realized he was right. Funny that Harold could feel it through Stacy's vagina faster than the party of the groom could through the penis itself.

George said, "Oh, yeah. Come on, boy. Finish her off! Don't leave us hanging!"

Adam suddenly picked up the pace. Molly at first thought he'd heard his father -- but then realized that that was a pretty obvious reaction to an obvious situation.

But even as he fucked faster, his cock got softer.

It was disappointing to feel the sexual desire unfilled -- a sensation she was familiar with from her own life. But it was worse if you had a penis, she decided.

"Aw, fuck," murmured George.

"Hey, my heart bleeds for you, OK?" said Harold, his voice fading along with the rest of reality as the soft cock slithered out of Stacy's vagina.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Regaining awareness was different this time. It was tight. Adam's cock was going into something really tight. But as it wasn't in very far she was only half awake.

"Ow!" came a girl's whisper.

"Oh, sorry. It'll feel better soon, I promise," said Adam's soothing voice.

Adam's cock forced itself in more. Molly really wanted him to get in farther so she could really reach full awareness and have all her faculties.

"Wait, who's that! Who's the girl?" came an excited, unfamiliar voice from the bride's party. A woman's voice.

"Anne, it must be Anne!" said a male voice from over there.

"A girl losing her virginity?" asked George.

"Yeah!" said the man.

The woman spoke again. "Probably to that creep Adam. Remember how Bridget complained about the guy hanging around her too much? So, is it?"

"Yeah, our guy is Adam," said George. "Sorry if he's screwing up again."

Molly also felt regret, but it was somewhat difficult because Anne was very tight and very hot and Adam was feeling fantastic. She was feeling fantastic as she lived this moment through Adam. Male desire at its extreme was such a powerful thing.

"You're gonna pull out, right?" whispered Anne.

"Yeah, babe, sure thing," said Adam. "Don't worry."

"Oooooh nooooo," groaned George.

"George!" hissed Sarah.

Molly understood, though. On the side of reason and justice and decency was the need to pull out and not risk an unwanted pregnancy. But God it felt good! And God did she not want Adam to pull out! And yet for the sake of the bride's family...

"You can't get pregnant anyway," panted Adam.

"What?"

"Trust me." With that, ecstasy surged within him as he jammed his cock in tight and sperm shot up into Anne, gob after gob. It felt so fantastic!

Audible reaction from the party of the groom was muted, except for the guy with the weird accent.

"Kingdom come!" he said. "You fucked dat hussy so fine, you good old cock you!"

"Damn," said the man from the party of the bride.

"Shit!" said the woman.

"How... how old is she?" ventured Molly, fighting through the daze of afterglow.

"Fourteen."

Molly winced. That was bad.

Anne said, "You didn't pull out!"

"Sorry, babe, I tried, but you were just too damn sexy!"

"I sure hope I don't get pregnant." But after a pause she said, "Was it good for you?" like a girl in love.

"Yes, baby. It was fantastic."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Molly's group reassembled as the party of the bride this time, as John's penis slid into Susan.

This was the time to talk with the others in the party -- sex between regular partners that was likely to last a while.

"So, with that girl Anne," said Molly. "How... how did they know Adam was hanging around?"

"Can't be sure," said Sarah. "But my guess is that Bridget is Anne's mother and those folks' daughter, and one time while Bridget was having sex with her husband, she confessed her worries about Anne. A natural enough thing to do."

"Oh."

"Usually better not to talk about stuff like that in flagrante delicto," said George.

"We're hardly ones to talk!" said Sarah. "There Adam was seducing a 14-year-old. You comparing that to talking about stuff during sex?"

George didn't have an answer for that.

Harold said, "So Adam made another conquest?"

"Yeah, sorry," said Sarah. "Without protection."

Grandma Phyllis said, "But of course we're all ambivalent about it anyway."

"What?" said Molly.

"I'm not ambivalent," said Sarah, but it sounded unconvincing.

"Why?"

"Descendants," said Phyllis.

"I don't get it."

Molly's mother said, "Think about who's not here. Your Uncle Carl. Your Great-Aunt Jane."

"Oh," said Molly. It suddenly was clear. They were not only not here, they weren't anywhere! They had all died childless. The key to the afterlife was having children. Those children had to have sex too, but most living people did. For a longer afterlife, your children had to have children too. To live forever, your line had to continue forever.

So... if Anne did get pregnant and had the baby, it was another whole branch of the family tree. However despicable the crime, they would all live on through another branch. They would come alive more often, when that baby grew up and had sex himself or herself.

"Do you suppose... do you suppose Carl and Jane are just in a different kind of afterlife?"

"How would we know?" said Grandpa Malcolm. "Maybe they're in the flames of Hell, maybe they're sitting with Jesus, maybe they're just extinct, gone, kaput. Or maybe they're eating caterpillars or dancing the Twist or having sex with porcupines!"

"That's not nice, Dad," chided Sarah softly. But Molly got his point.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Adam, that's great! Keep going, just like that..."

Adam was fucking Anne and fucking her hard.

"Let me use my fingers, sweety.."

"Maybe later, but this is so good. I want to come just from you banging me."

"OK, baby." He fucked hard.

If anyone thought 14-year-old girls incapable of sexual desire and sexual fulfillment -- well, if they were here they would realize how crazy it was.

"Oh, keep going, keep going..."

Adam's stamina was impressive.

"A little faster? And deeper?"

Adam was panting like crazy.

"Oh, now you come, Adam. Come in me! That will do it, I know it!"

He actually slowed down a little and his strokes got a bit longer.

"Oh, do me, do me, do me!" moaned Anne.

Adam really was gasping for breath now. But Molly felt his desire. To stop now would be incredibly frustrating.

"Ejaculate a whole bunch!" said Anne... "Yes, yes, oh yes, Adam!" she cried, and Molly could feel her pussy clench on Adam's shaft.

"Arrgghhhh!" said Adam, himself climaxing and ejaculating.

But something was wrong. He kept gasping for breath, and Molly felt real pain from the rest of his body somehow.

"Oohhhhhhh," he groaned. He gave a strangled breath.

"Adam? Adam?" said Anne with alarm.

And with his stiff cock still fully inserted in Anne, Adam lost consciousness, and so did the party of the groom. It wasn't the penis sliding out of the vagina. It was a different way than usual -- a very unpleasant way. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Molly came alive as Susan's vagina, with John's shaft sliding into her.

"What was that with Adam?" said George excitedly.

"Yeah, what happened?" said Molly.

Sarah said, "I'm afraid he had a heart attack!"

The party of the bride was about as animated as a bunch of dead people ever got. John's family wasn't very curious or friendly, though they echoed their son's sexual pleasure.

After thrusting a while, they heard John say, "What's the matter, honey?"

"Same old. I'm thinking about Adam."

"Oh. Gee, I'm sorry. Can you just put it aside for a few minutes?"

"I'm trying -- you just go ahead and finish, don't worry about me."

John pumped harder.

Many seconds later, she said, "He had so much of life ahead of him," she said.

John's stroking slowed just a bit before picking up. He went for it, and seconds later he came, silently, perhaps in respect for his wife's grief. The party of the groom sighed and moaned with pleasure. The party of the bride felt virtually no sexual pleasure at all.

"I guess that settles it," said George.

"Yeah," murmured some of the others.

"I guess we'll see what Daphne and Kyle get up to," said Molly sadly just before John's cock slid out. They were Adam and Stacy's kids -- mid-teens when she'd died. Susan and John's one son Zach was much younger.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly came to consciousness as a vagina -- a very tight one. A new one. It hurt.

"Oh, Daphne, oh, baby..."

The penis got deep enough into Daphne to wake up the clan.

"What the hell is going on?" came a loud voice, very close by. It could be no one else but Adam.

"Hi, Adam," said Molly quickly. "Don't worry. You're dead. You come alive when your descendants have sex."

The penis poked in and out, the live boy gasping.

"What? Come off it!" shouted Adam.

"Yes, Daphne, yes!" said the boy, holding his cock deep for a second.

"See you later, son," said George as the cock slipped out.

"Hey!" said Adam as consciousness faded.

\---------------------------------------------------------

She was a vagina again -- slightly less tight. It didn't hurt.

"What the HELL is going on?" shouted Adam.

Molly and George took turns explaining the situation in the pauses between Adam's incredulous outbursts.

When Molly said, "She can't hear you," Adam immediately shouted, about as loud as a dead person could shout, "Daphne, Daphne! This is your dad! Can you hear me?"

"Aw, shit!" said Daphne.

"Daphne, this is your dad! I'm dead, I guess. Can you hear me?"

"No, no, this isn't happening," said Daphne softly.

The owner of the shaft gasped and groaned with pleasure. Molly could feel the cock twitching as it delivered its load.

He didn't pull out right away.

"Did you have a good time?" asked the boy.

"Yeah OK, it felt nice," said Daphne.

"What were you saying?"

"I... It was really creepy. I could swear I heard my father shouting to me."

The boy chuckled. "Oh. Freud would have things to say about that."

"No, it's real, it's real!" shouted Adam. "I really am talking to you! I love you to pieces!"

"Uh, I gotta go," said Daphne.

"Not going to spend the night?" asked the boy.

"I'd like to, but it's just this is so weird. You're great, it's not that."

"I'll call you."

"Yeah, that would be good. Call me."

The cock slithered out.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When John glided into Susan, the party of the bride talked with excitement. Adam was not present, of course, since Susan was his sister, not his descendant.

"What does it mean?" said Molly

"A coincidence, I figure," said Phyllis.

"You think so?" said Sarah.

"Well, everyone told us they can never detect us at all, but... what if they're wrong?" said George. "Hey, Susan!" This is your father! Can you hear me?"

Susan did not react. They could feel her nimble fingers gradually increasing her sexual arousal.

"Susan! It's grandma!" shouted Sarah.

"It's your mother, Susan. I love you, Susan!" yelled Molly.

Susan's arousal built gradually.

"I love you, honey," said the living John. "I really do."

Susan's arousal surged a bit.

"What would you like most now?" he asked.

"A little higher... yeah, like that... and just keep it up, that rhythm, that's wonderful..."

Many relatives called out to Susan, as loud as they could, sometimes talking over each other. Even Molly's father called out in a loud monotone. Grandma Phyllis prayed.

But their efforts were rewarded with nothing -- though Susan did have a small but real orgasm -- the first since Adam's death. If she was hearing things it almost certainly would have gotten in the way of that release.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Each time Molly came to consciousness, she hoped she would be instantiated as Daphne's vagina. But it was always Susan's.

They debated about how they could handle things better when Daphne had sex again. They looked at it from her point of view. Of course she thought she was hallucinating. Any sane person would assume that if you hear your dead father's voice you are hallucinating. Since he had died young and unexpectedly, within the past few years, the psychiatrists would be less surprised. If these hallucinations happened during sex, they would nod knowingly, especially those with Freudian inclinations.

What could they convey to Daphne that would convince her it was real? There was no point in repeating some shared secret that only she and some ancestor shared. If Daphne knew it, it was within the range of hallucination. They needed to tell her something new. Something she could not have known before but could verify in the real world.

Grandpa Malcolm described some money he'd left in the wall of his last house, a nest egg for emergencies. He'd died suddenly and had no time to even tell Phyllis where it was. They all thought that was interesting, and listened to him describe the location. But it was complicated. City, address, room, wall, height. It would quite likely take longer to convey than the average excited young man would stay inserted in a vagina before he blew his load and withdrew. Daphne would have to remember a lot. And Malcolm confessed that he wasn't positive about the details -- he could surely find it if he was there himself. And there was no guarantee that old house was still there. Or it might have been renovated and the money discovered and removed then.

Molly suggested Daphne be told to track down a certain man who had been her boyfriend in high school and relay that time they had come across a skunk eating a dead dog. They all agreed that was memorable -- but even if he confirmed it, it might just be him being agreeable, perhaps hoping to make friends with an attractive young woman. But they could phrase it differently -- have her ask him to verify what animal they had seen eating what animal?

Phyllis questioned whether they should do anything at all, other than try to convince Adam to be quiet. Was it a good thing for the living to know what the afterlife was like? They listened politely, but the prospect of communicating and being relevant to the living was just an irresistible draw.

George had a more promising idea. He had written some erotic stories and posted them online on ASSTR. He'd never told anyone, and the account was presumably languishing there forever, protected by a password known only to a dead man. But if Daphne knew it, she could log in. That sounded good to everyone.

There were further complications. It was one thing to convince Daphne that she wasn't hallucinating, but how could she convince anyone else? And -- small detail -- they wondered how Daphne would feel about having sex with all her ancestors not just listening in -- not just watching -- but actually inhabiting her own genitals and feeling what she felt as the act took place.

\---------------------------------------------------------

This time Molly emerged from unconsciousness as the stiff intruder, the penetrator, the penis.

"Wait, where am I?" came the loud voice of Adam.

"This must be Kyle losing his virginity!" said George.

"Kyle? Kyle? Is that you?" shouted Adam.

"Kyle, can you hear me?" called out Molly.

Others of the recent ancestors called out too.

Kyle's cock was a couple inches into his first pussy, and the entire party of the groom could easily tell he was very excited.

But he hesitated a moment. "That was weird," he muttered.

"What?" came the voice of the girl.

"Never mind," he said returning to thrusting.

"He heard me. He heard me!" said Adam. "Yes, Kyle, it's me!"

"Hey!" said Molly. "If he did hear you, it's going to be weird, right? Don't scare him to death."

Whatever Kyle's concerns might be about hallucination, he had a higher priority. He was fucking a girl for the first time in his life, it felt fantastic, and in under a minute he climaxed, feeling immense pleasure and relief, a pleasure his ancestors shared with him.

He didn't pull out right away.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked the girl.

"Yeah," she said, with muted enthusiasm. "You'll learn to last longer, I bet. That's what they say."

"Oh," said Kyle.

"What was that weird thing?"

"Oh, I just thought I heard my father's voice."

"Like replaying things he'd told you? Let's see... 'Son, there's nothing like the first time.'"

Kyle laughed. "No, not really. More like I actually heard him talk."

"You did, you did!" shouted Adam.

"Tell him to do it again and last longer, and we'll tell him lots of stuff," said George.

Adam relayed the message.

"OK," murmured Kyle as his cock eased out of his first lay.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kyle's cock slid into a vagina and woke his ancestors. It felt like a different vagina.

The ancestors convinced Adam to keep quiet for the time being. As Kyle rowed in and out, the ancestors argued and planned and strategized. They had had a plan worked out for Daphne, but not Kyle. Within a minute, their revised plan was taking shape.

"Well, no voices this time," whispered Kyle with relief, pumping more assertively in and out of his girl.

"I'm still here," said Adam calmly. "But don't tell her you're hearing my voice! Try not to come too soon, and I'll have more to tell you in a bit."

Kyle's rhythm faltered as his father spoke, but then he went back to a strong, slow thrusting.

The party of the bride was surprised and asked what was going on. They told them to keep quiet because they had important stuff to work out.

After 30 seconds, Adam spoke again. "So, here's the explanation. Every time two people have sex -- penis in vagina, then the ancestors of those two people are conscious and present... But as far as the ancestors know, from talking back and forth, this is the first time any dead folks have been able to communicate with the living. Me to you. And, well, to your sister too... But we know how it must seem. Totally impossible. So you need to be convinced you're not hallucinating -- we get it. So, here's what you do. There's an account on asstr.org, the name is StudGeorge, all one word, and the password is CuntFuckyFuck. So you try that and it works (we hope)... so you can't learn a password by hallucinating, right? ... So, say, uh, 'this feels so good!' if you get it, or 'this is amazing!' if you want me to repeat it."

"This is amazing!"

"Oh, good!" said the girl. "Maybe a little slower, and press in firmly and hold it when you're in all the way?"

"Sure thing, Meredith" said Kyle. Molly could feel the difference. The girl was taking in his entire length so their pubic hair mats could press together firmly when he was in deep.

After Adam repeated his explanation, Kyle said, "This feels so good!"

"Good," said the girl.

Adam said, "Great. We know some of the ancestors are here. We figure maybe all are but some just don't speak. But they're telling me to concentrate on giving your girl what she wants. We can wait."

Kyle did then concentrate on doing what the girl asked. She liked it, but said it wasn't getting her near orgasm.

"Kyle, your mom says to ask Meredith to use her fingers to get herself off while you're going in and out."

"Uh, you want to use your fingers so you can get off?"

"While you're doing it?"

"Yeah."

"That would be weird."

"Oh."

"Your mom says, tell her you'd find it really hot if she'd do that."

"Well, I'd find it really hot."

"Really? Well..."

The ancestors could feel by gentle tugging near the base of Kyle's penis that the girl was doing it.

From the party of the bride came a voice saying, "That's very nice of you all."

"That's so hot!" said Kyle. "If you can get so you'll come, that would fantastic." This he said without prompting.

"Well, I'll try... But you gotta do it like you're really into it too."

"OK, well, that's no problem! I just don't want to come too soon."

The ancestors felt him thrust more assertively.

They could hear Meredith's little gasps and moans becoming more excited.

"Oh, I'm almost there..."

"That's fantastic!" said Kyle.

"OK, just do it fast and hard. I'll take my fingers out, so you're the one making me come. Real fast and hard!" she said.

Kyle complied. Seconds later the girl cried out, gasping. Kyle went even faster, and within a couple seconds he climaxed too, and Molly noticed again how she could feel the sperm pulsing through his cock as background to the ecstasy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Once again Kyle slid into a girl. It felt like the same pussy, and the party of the bride confirmed it was Meredith.

Once again the girl used her fingers, had an orgasm, and then Kyle had his.

As he lay on her, cock inside, Adam relayed some more instructions.

Kyle said, "I got a confession to make. I know it sounds really weird, but I really am hearing my dad."

Meredith gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, right."

"I know you don't believe it. I didn't believe it, but he proved it to me by giving me a password. And I can prove it to you too."

"Yeah? How?"

"Well... first of all, your grandparents all say they love you very much. But... your grandma... Grandma Claire? That time she walked in on you masturbating and gave you a lecture about it? She's really sorry about that."

"No, what? This is too weird! Get off of me!"

"Bye, guys," sighed Kyle just before he disengaged from his panicked lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Brother and sister sat in the coffee shop.

Daphne said, "Yeah, it's nice catching up. But it's not like you to call me up like that. We've hardly been close lately. What's the deal?"

Kyle was nervous. "Well, this is really, really freaky stuff. It's about your sex life. Well, mine too. I'm pretty sure you've only had real intercourse twice. And it was incredibly freaky because the second time you heard dad's voice."

Daphne stared.

"Well, it happened to me too. Dad really is there and can talk with us while we're having sex."

Daphne looked down.

"I know, I know, it's totally impossible. Freaky wacko stuff. But... it's true... You find some guy and tell him you have a fetish that you pretend you're talking to your dad during sex, maybe use Fetlife... And you really can talk with Dad. And in fact with mom and the grandparents too... He can talk with them and relay stuff.

Daphne said, "I spent a year in therapy about hearing Dad's voice. Nothing she said ever sounded right. Is this really true?"

"Well, have sex with a guy and try it out."

"I don't want to just 'have sex with a guy'. Most girls are different that way, right? And I've got my own issues."

"Oh," said Kyle. "Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry."

He paused several seconds before changing the subject. "There is another thing I wanted to ask. A way you could help me. If you know any women who aren't totally averse to casual sex, ones who maybe have some New Age ideas, tell them your brother can let them talk with their deceased parents or something."

Daphne smiled. "That's the lamest pick-up line I've ever heard."

"Yeah," said Kyle. "But you'd be the one giving the line. And you heard dad yourself, right?"

Daphne considered.

"I'm decent-looking, right?" said Kyle.

"Yeah, sure, you're fine," said Daphne. "You have much experience?"

"Well, there was a first time... Then there was Meredith. Dad relayed an idea from mom about how to maybe make her come, and it worked great."

Daphne laughed. "And what was that?"

"Pretty simple. Encourage her to use her fingers at the same time. Convince her it's really OK with me. It was. She came."

"You still seeing her?"

"Uh, no. After the second time, I told her a secret from her grandmother that no one else could possibly know, and she freaked out. That was the end of that."

"Not surprising."

"So, I've done it with a couple girls since then... But I just keep the thing about dad quiet. And it's OK, but there's this big secret I can't share. I want to be able to really talk with Dad. That's why I hoped you could maybe help."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Through a couple connections Daphne had found Amy for Kyle.

He was 19. She was 23, lovely, with a great figure. Above all, she was confident.

"So, Daphne says you're like a medium and can put me in touch with my father -- he died when I was 12 and I miss him a whole lot."

Kyle nodded solemnly.

"And I think such things are possible, but it also sounds an awful lot like a hoax, you know? A good line to get a piece of ass? If we're going to do it, I want to have a good time. Make it worth my while."

"Sure! But... I'm not all that experienced, you know." It was hard to admit that, but somehow his ancestors gave him confidence that telling the truth was good here.

"You ever go down on a girl?"

Kyle shook his head. "I'd love to learn how, though. See if my dad talks to me then too, I guess."

They stripped and Amy eyed Kyle's erect organ. "Very nice, if you know how to use it," she said with a sly smile. "But first..."

Kyle was excited to follow Amy's directions. He sucked her breasts -- hard, the way Amy wanted it. And then down below, he explored her shaved pussy with fingers, then tongue. It tasted mysterious, not bad, and it was amazing how it made Amy respond. Twenty minutes in, following her instructions, his tongue made Amy give a big, satisfied gasp. He kept licking until she pushed him away. Then he sat up, waiting.

Amy sat up and smiled. "That was great! Thanks for the good time." She got up and pulled her panties on.

"Uh, but... didn't you want to...?"

She looked at him, then broke out in a big smile. "Oh, I'm kidding," she said, pulling the panties back off and lying back. "I really want your cock in my pussy. There's way more to sex than orgasms."

Kyle slid in, and it felt fantastic. So fantastic he didn't feel like a big long conversation with ancestors. But at least he could talk out loud this time.

"Yeah, I just learned how to give oral sex. She liked it... Yeah, I gotta admit, this is awfully tempting.... Amy, they got a suggestion. They suggest I fuck you hard and fast and come, then wait 5 minutes 'til I'm hard again and do the ancestor stuff then."

Amy laughed. "Well, you did satisfy me. What the heck... Go for it, stud."

Kyle fucked hard and he fucked fast. He didn't last long -- maybe 45 seconds before he convulsed with a fabulous orgasm, ejaculating into the lovely Amy. Lasting wasn't helped much by Amy's commentary -- "Oh, that's fantastic Kyle... I love your shaft. Fuck it in hard. Come in me! Come a lot. Gimme your sperm! Give me a whole bunch... Right up my pussy. Oh, oh, yeah!"

Kyle slid out and onto his back, smiling.

"Some guys say it's kind of a relief when they've already gotten me off to just go for it and not worry about holding back."

Kyle grinned. "I agree." After a moment he said, "So, you want me to prove now that my dad's been gossiping with your folks?"

"Sure, OK," said Amy, smiling. "I thought they were just going to let you come."

"Well, you know dead people, how they have trouble keeping quiet..." He laughed, and so did she. "He just told me anyway, and somehow it stuck."

"Your grandma Esther -- something about how that guy exposed himself to you out in the shed when you were 13, and you didn't want to tell your mom."

Amy's eyes opened wide. "Oh, my God! This is real! So, can I talk to dad?"

"Only when my penis is inside your vagina."

"Oh, right," she said, eyeing his limp organ. She immediately dove down and engulfed it in her mouth, and Kyle felt sensations like he'd never felt before. His cock got hard quickly.

"There!" said Amy, lying back with legs spread wide. "In!" She pointed at her vaginal opening as she held it open.

Kyle let himself down on her as she aimed his shaft gently. It felt luxurious to just press upward and have her handle the docking details. His cock slid once more into a hot, slick female embrace.

"So, tell my dad I miss him so much. I love him to pieces, and I'm so sorry for that stuff I said the night before he died." She waited.

"I don't have to relay anything to your dad. He can just hear you."

"Oh, he can? Weird."

"But now he's got to say stuff and my dad's got to repeat it to me, see."

After a few moments, Kyle said, "He loves you more than anything, and he's worried ever since that you'd feel bad about that... Sorry, dad, I forgot the rest, can you repeat it?...Oh yeah, but he knew it was just you being an adolescent, testing limits. He knew you loved him always. And he'd love to tell your mom how much he loves her... And your brother... But then *my* mom says they won't believe you."

Kyle had held his cock still inside Amy while he was relaying the message. Now he started a slow fucking motion again.

Amy sighed and said, "And my mom would have mixed feelings knowing I'm communing with him while lying on my back accumulating more and more sin while you fuck me."

Kyle stopped thrusting and frowned.

"I didn't say *I* thought it was sin, just she'd think that. I like to feel you going in and out. Everything's good about it." She smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Your dad says, 'Good girl.'"

Amy's smile faded. "Wait, he hears everything I say?"

"Yeah, everything you say when you've got a penis inside you. And not just what you say. He's kind of one with your sex organs -- he feels what you're feeling during the sex."

"I'm having sex with my dad?"

"No, your dad sort of occupies you while you're having sex. If anything, it's like *I'm* having sex with your dad. And your grandma and grandpa, and their grandparents, etc."

"So it's like super-voyeurism!"

"Well, they can't help it, and you can't help it. Unless you don't have sex."

Amy frowned. "Get out of me."

Kyle reluctantly complied.

"Let them stew in their own juices for a while. I don't know as I like this."

"They're not stewing in their juices, they're all unconscious again. Until the next time you invite a penis into your vagina." Kyle's cock twitched.

Amy sighed and lay back and Kyle took the invitation to slide back in.

Amy said, "So, I'm kind of an exhibitionist, I guess. So I get to have sex for all my ancestors. And if they were prudes, aren't they going to be upset?"

After a moment, Kyle said, "No, they all get used to it."

"So, did they all like that orgasm I had? You were pretty good, you know."

"They had no idea about that, because there was no penis in your vagina."

Amy's brow furrowed. "So, for them to feel an orgasm..."

"Yeah, it's got to be while I'm inside you. Or some other guy is."

"Oh! Well, I've got a solution then..." To Kyle she said, "Get off."

She reached into her bedside table drawer and produced a Hitachi vibrator, then got up on hands and knees, her butt facing Kyle.

Kyle hesitated.

He'd never done it doggy style but he could see how it would work. He aimed his cock and slid in a little. Amy arched her back and it slid in all the way. The vibrator started humming, and Kyle barely felt the vibration. He loved thrusting into Amy this way.

"They like how this feels?"

Kyle hesitated. "Yeah, they like it a lot."

"And the bigger orgasm I have, the better they feel."

"Yup," said Kyle, not needing to wait for word from beyond the grave.

"OK, Kyle," she panted. "Hard and deep... fuck me hard and deep..."

Kyle did.

"Oh, aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" cried out Amy, shaking with the intensity.

Kyle felt the contractions on his cock strongly.

After a moment, he said, "They say that was fantastic."

Amy went down onto her chest, leaving her rear end up in the air for Kyle to fuck.

Kyle said, "My team wants me to come again. So do I."

"Oh, not surprised. I'd kind of be offended if you didn't. Like this?"

"Yeah, like this. It is a really special thing, to be in you so deep like this... They pointed it out, but it really is true."

Kyle began fucking with greater concentration.

"But my team will feel even better if I feel good too, right?"

"Uh, yeah..."

The vibrator turned back on and Amy rapidly got more excited.

Kyle jammed in and out of the hot, wet tunnel that hugged him so tight.

"Yes!" said Amy, her pussy clenching Kyle's shaft.

That sent him over the edge, and the orgasm was fantastic, more blobs of seed deposited in the depths of Amy's vagina.

"My legs are awfully tired staying like this," said Amy... "But if you pull out, they like disappear again?"

"They've got a plan," said Kyle. "We slowly go down and turn on our sides... and I stay inside."

"So, this is how I keep daddy and grandma and grandpa happy? Have lots of sex and lots of good orgasms with you?"

Kyle hesitated. "It's really tempting to lie about this part, but no, it doesn't have to be with me. Though they point out that it's nice to be able to tell you how good it feels... And even the great-grandparents who you've never met say those were two of the best orgasms they've ever experienced... One guy says he's got over 50 descendants and those were two of the best."

"For women, or overall? They all experience the male orgasms too, not just the female?"

"They all agree... male orgasms are more reliable and consistent and pretty great, but the really good female orgasm is just way better."

"So, lots of sex to keep daddy happy..." she murmured.

"The other thing is having children."

"Having children?" asked Amy.

"They say, 'Think it through'."

"It's really hard to think after two orgasms like that," she said. But let's see... no, too complex."

"If you and your brother are childless, then when you stop having sex they die... if your line dies out, then they die too."

"Oh."

"And you're going to die some day too."

"Oh. And if I don't have any descendants then I'm gone for good."

"Yeah."

She was silent a while. "That puts a new perspective on things."


	4. Chapter 4

For those of a hard-nosed scientific bent, extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence, and Kyle's claim was at the far end of extraordinary. But for those who are more relaxed about such things, who are already open to belief in crystals and chakras and auras, the evidence was plenty.

Girls who were willing to make love with Kyle could themselves get verification that he was in fact in touch with their deceased grandparents. Word spread. A lot of girls were interested.

It gradually became clear that Kyle was into young, reasonably attractive women. If this removed a bit of his luster for those of a feminist bent, it wasn't too serious. No one would dream of telling women they should be willing to have sex with just any man regardless of his physical or other qualities. And Kyle was a kind, respectful lover. With the knowledge that the ancestors liked orgasms during penis-in-vagina intercourse, the woman's orgasm became an initial priority. Some who came easily just did it from getting humped by Kyle. Others did the cowgirl with him and got off that way. And others followed Amy's lead and used a vibrator while receiving Kyle from the rear.

Then it was time for the proof of connection and the heartfelt emotional exchanges.

Kyle had started out as a fairly typical young man. He had loved the idea of sex and after he lost his virginity he liked the reality of sex even better. He loved sex with hot babes, and not just one but many hot babes, one after another. It would have been somewhat better for his ego if these babes spread their legs for him because his masculinity was irresistible. Being able to mediate tearful discussions with departed relatives wasn't intimately tied up with his sense of self-worth, and the content of the discussions sometimes got in the way of the carefree pleasure of sex. But it was still fantastic.

After the initial thrill wore off, he found he was interested in sex just 2 or 3 times a week. The demand for his services far outstripped this supply. Very soon women offered money. He initially laughed at the idea -- this was just for fun, not business!

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kyle glided his cock in and out of the pussy of Erica, a 40ish woman, not exactly slender but plenty sexy.

"Your grandparents were Shel and Laura Schwartz... your parents David and Malca Gold..."

"Right, of course that's right."

In his head he heard Adam say, "Shel wants you to know... he buried some gold -- maybe 5 pounds of it." He gave the name of a state park. "At the northwest corner of the old carriage house, right by the foundation."

Kyle said, "Shel wants you to know..." And he stopped.

Adam said, "Kyle, tell her. Wait, you're not..."

Kyle said, "The connection is fading out. Oh wait, there it is, your mother says she loves you very much, and she's so proud of you."

"Oh, that's so nice!" said Erica. She started crying softly.

Erica had not wanted to bother with an orgasm. At this point Kyle would always go for his own pleasure and release, but this time he started getting soft. He withdrew and bid Erica goodbye.

He had the location. Five pounds of gold? Five pounds? That was 80 ounces, and with the price of gold... The map of the park showed the location of the carriage house. Not being an especially popular park, it was deserted, and he began digging. It wasn't even two feet down, a metal box, surprisingly heavy. He set it aside and quickly filled in the hole, then carried the box to his car and sped home.

It was amazing. Five pounds of gold. Mostly in gold coins -- Krugerrands, American Eagles, Maple Leaves...

Kyle made a deal with his next girl. She'd wear headphones and listen to some loud music during the first part of their sex while he had a private conversation with his ancestors.

"Well, son, partly I'm proud of you. See an opportunity, seize it, make a bunch of money. But it's not your money. If you want money -- you've got a ready-made business model."

"Yeah. But the gold -- that was kind of fun, though. Exciting!"

The girl below was listening to the music, but her eyes were also on him. Her vagina was hot and very alluring.

"We'll think of other things that could be exciting. But you gotta give that to Erica, right?"

He sighed, and gave two especially hard, deep thrusts into his current girl in frustration. "Yeah, OK."

"So now you want to hear about the business model?"

"Sure."

After it was conveyed, the headphones came off, he gave the girl what she wanted in both pleasure and information and fucked hard. He got his tip into a little tight pocket formed by cervix and vagina and it was fantastic, with the added thrill of thinking about just where he was blasting out his sperm.

Erica was flabbergasted, but also quite happy, to get 5 pounds of gold.

\---------------------------------------------------------

In theory information could spread far and wide among the dead. But they had no computers, no typewriters, not even any pencils and paper. The memory of the dead is no better than the memory of the living. The older ancestors, especially those with thousands of descendants, were hard to rouse. The discovery that it was possible to communicate with the living did get a few to speak up, but not to carry out any grand plans.

As a result, information couldn't spread through too many steps. The way to get dead folks in touch was at the "wedding", where the party of the groom and the party of the bride could talk while their descendants fucked. (It was in no sense a wedding, but the phrase "party of the bride" filled a key role, so the context that gave rise to it was naturally dubbed a wedding. What was the term for the family of you fuck buddy in relation to your own? There was none, of course.)

Here's how the business worked. A man signed up. Step one was to have sex with somebody and say whatever was on his mind and then pose a series of questions. His ancestors would be listening. 

Step two was for him to have sex with a "messenger girl". A few young women were identified who were sexually hot, friendly and good-natured, and who had ancestors who were energetic and had good memories. Kyle paid them very well (the women, not the ancestors!). The man and girl didn't have to do anything special themselves but keep the penis inside the vagina for 20 minutes. If the guy came too soon he could wait ten minutes until he was hard and go at her again. Their union allowed the man's ancestors to tell the girl's ancestors the answers to the relevant questions.

When the girl had let her ancestors accumulate knowledge from those of several men, it was time for step three. Kyle inserted his penis into a messenger girl and began fucking away.

Kyle dictated what others would transcribe later. "Mike Dubois. Proof, tore apart sister's bear during time out at age 5. Answer: love, etc., father apologizes for being alcoholic and abandonment, yes, does have half-sibs, look up their mother Joan Longstreet of Schenectady, born around 1965. David Song. Proof, childhood name Fuzzy, favorite toy Alfie, Answer, great respect and pride, etc. Father's secret past is Kuomintang, tortured by Mao, very sorry not more emotionally open. Brian Wood. Proof..."

Adam's afterlife voice never failed him, though Kyle got hoarse sometimes.

Going rate per man: $10,000. Deductible business expense: Viagra. Perk: Fuck hot girl employees, above board as part of employment contract. Bareback. Ejaculate inside -- or defer to next girl if so inclined. Work three days a week, clear $250,000 per week.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Daphne did not like the idea of all her ancestors being there to inhabit her body when she had sex. She struggled with the issue in therapy (with a new therapist who believed her story). Eventually, via Kyle, she made a deal with her late father. She would have sex, maybe get married and have children, if he would promise to never, ever, even once make his presence known to her. He agreed.

Yet there was another problem. Kyle had mentioned to one person too many that his sister had also heard their father talk when she had sex. She was propositioned until it was tiresome. When she dated, she could see herself in a man's eyes as first and foremost a connection with the dead. Daphne herself was obscured or even invisible to him.

She wanted a new identity, and Kyle had the means to provide it. She changed cities, dated, found a man Luke, settled down, and had two children.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Effects on society were mixed. Many scientific materialists just could not entertain the possibility. The people who reported confirmation were in a conspiracy, or said there was confirmation because they desperately wanted it to be true.

For others on the fence, there was the implication that sex, that most private of acts, was really not at all private, but being witnessed by deceased ancestors. The recently deceased ones were often the very same people who had ingrained in them the idea that sex was shameful and dirty. That provided a motivation to assume Kyle was a charlatan.

For those of a more open mind, it was a very pro-sex message... There was a variety of interesting implications.

"I'm kind of tired tonight." "But remember how much you loved grandma Mary? She'll like it... you can use the vibrator. It won't take long." "Oh, all right."

A mother died of cancer at 40... "You're too young to have sex, young lady!" "But dad, mom's just dead and gone until I do... Don't you want her to live again? To be happy?" Sigh. "Well, I guess there is that. Who is the boy again?" "Paul. His mom died of cancer too. So we've got that in common. We want to be nice to our mothers."

"Lesbian couple seeks gay male couple for sex. Join genitals cross-gender, but make love to our own partners."

"I know you don't really like how Viagra feels, Charles. But think of your mother. I don't really like the lube all that much, and even with that it kind of hurts me since the hysterectomy. Jane and her husband are both over 90 too, and they still manage it..." Charles popped the Viagra.

"They say it doesn't have to be stiff, you know. We can kind of work it in somehow when it's floppy." "But they also say that it's frustrating when it doesn't go in all the way -- that the forebears don't fully wake up." "Some people say that, but others say no."

It was also a very pro-reproduction message...

"Sperm samples available. If genetic tests show your baby is mine, you are guaranteed to get $50,000, from escrow."

"43-year-old female wants to try every last possibility. Seeking young men to have sex with me at the right time of month. Propose your own compensation level for trying. $30,000 if it leads to a live birth."

Sister to sister: "I don't care about living forever, but you know how mom was. She'd want to. You really ought to have kids." "But kids are so much work, so much hassle. Why don't you have them?" "You're married, I'm not." "So what? How about being an egg donor?" "We're not rich enough for that... I'd promise to babysit sometimes."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, it's Henry! He got it up again." Henry was Phyllis's great-nephew.

"With Alice, I presume."

From the party of the bride came a chuckle, and "That would be quite something if Henry had an affair now!"

"So, I'm back one more time. I figured I was a goner," said the sad voice of Yolanda, Henry's mother.

Henry's father had children by an earlier marriage. Yolanda's parents had another boy and girl who had descendants. But for Yolanda, Henry was it. He was over 80. He'd married Alice, but they had never had children. She was past menopause when the whole afterlife business was discovered. If Henry had sown any wild oats, they should have had sex long ago. The last time Henry had sex was the last time Yolanda would exist in the afterlife.

"That feels pretty nice, doesn't it, Yolanda?" said her mother Helen.

"Yeah," said Yolanda with a sigh.

"Feel the pleasure... warm and nice... Enjoy the moment."

"I'm trying," said Yolanda, her voice choking up.

Then they all felt Henry's organ growing soft. Still he thrust. He then surprised them all. "I don't know if this afterlife stuff is true or not, but if it's not, no harm done. Mom, I don't know as I'm going to try again. Goodbye. I love you."

"No, no!" said Yolanda, as the soft organ slowly slid out and they all faded away. The others would return when some erect penis forced its way into some vagina -- but Yolanda was gone for good -- unless Henry did change his mind and try again. Even if he did, her days in the afterlife were numbered.

Among the living, everyone is mortal. Some die tomorrow, some in a hundred years. Among those in the afterlife, there is no true immortality -- the sun will burn out and fry the earth at some point -- but there is indefinite life. They might live thousands of years -- maybe even millions? This created a gulf between Yolanda and the others that does not separate any two living people.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kyle and Adam talked. Kyle had more money than he could ever use. Their enterprise was fundamentally boring. They were sick of relaying maudlin messages from the afterlife. They were tired of the drama. Some of the dead people had no interest in being sweet and nice. When the first messages of that kind came around, Adam had some impulse to just lie and tell the living what they wanted to hear, but his own ancestors talked him out of it.

So then they instructed the ancestors of the messenger babes to screen out the replies, and only tell them about certain things -- mislaid fortunes, finding lost siblings, serious misunderstandings that could be rectified and proven with information from the real world if you knew where to look.

If a guy got no message back, he paid only $900 -- part of what he had received was the opportunity to fuck a gorgeous young woman. Only if some message came back did he pay the full price.

The bar kept going higher as to how momentous the news from the dead had to be to be worth relaying.

And finally they went back to girls, ones Kyle would fuck directly. If a girl applied, and Kyle liked how she looked and acted in her application video, and she had a reasonable heart-felt request, he would agree to take her on. He would have sex with her, lasting long enough to relay the answers that her ancestors had prepared.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It slowly emerged that Kyle had fathered some children from his initial frenzy of spiritualist copulation. The girls he mated all had to swear they were on some hormonal contraceptive or had an IUD, but some had lied. (Condoms muted the pleasure for everyone -- most notably Kyle. There had been no condoms.) Perhaps it was an instinctive anticipation of Kyle and Adam returning to "just family". Maybe it was the knowledge that Kyle had something really special and they wanted that something special in their offspring. But they wanted his children, and some had them. And the hope was that whenever one got old enough to have sex, Adam was going to not only be right there, listening in, feeling what they felt -- but talking to them.

This was not assured -- no one knew how Adam's exception to the afterlife rules worked, and just because Adam could talk to his son and daughter was no guarantee that he could also talk to his grandchildren. But the women were willing to take the chance.

One of them tested the hypothesis. She arranged for her son to have first intercourse when he was way too young. Adam was there, he was surprised, and the boy heard his surprised exclamations.

The ancestors were incensed. They debated relaying information to Kyle to track down that woman and sic child services on the mother. But were tales from the afterlife probable cause? And besides, right or wrong, this was family. This was the mother -- the single mother -- of their own descendant. The experiment performed once and the results clear, she didn't repeat the treatment. Another mother tried this too when her son was a bit older, but by then Adam controlled himself and said nothing.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kyle wanted to get married. Imagine that! He wanted someone to love, to live with, and to raise a family with. And yes, someone to be true to, forsaking all others. He'd played the field long enough.

He dated. Some of them didn't know he was the famous Kyle. Naturally he slept with them if it seemed promising. The party of the groom got to check out the party of the bride. Kyle had trouble deciding between two nice girls, but Adam said that based on the ancestors, one was much preferable to the other. He took his father's advice.

And when he got married, he stopped sleeping with other women. He would relay no more answers from the dead. Even when offered $1 million.


	5. Chapter 5

Years passed.

Daphne had to admit that her father had kept his end of the bargain. He never said a word when she and her husband were having sex. Of course he was there, but then all the ancestors were there every time people had sex. It's just that she had a vivid memory that proved what was just theoretical to other people.

As events developed, she was thankful to him. Her daughter Veronica, at age 20, had fallen in with a very bad bunch of people. Guys who ran a meth lab. She was having sex with one of the guys, who started getting violent. Then with two guys -- without protection.

Her dad had listened in, in impotent rage and with what Daphne realized was admirable self-control. He and the other ancestors had pieced together enough to figure out where the place was. Kyle tipped off the police, it was raided, and Veronica was saved. Kyle had debated asking Daphne's permission, but decided it was just too important to allow any other decision. But Veronica had no idea of the connection.

Now Daphne's son Peter was struggling. He was 19 years old, he'd flunked out of college, and he had a drinking problem. Like most concerned parents, Daphne had worried about him a great deal, and also explored every sort of intervention she could think of.

The problem wasn't money -- Kyle was generous, and she explained it to her husband as a wealthy relative who wanted to remain anonymous -- which was basically true. Peter could get by comfortably without working a day of his life. But Daphne hadn't told him that. The world is full of people with trust funds who are nonetheless totally lost and miserable.

Of course what you tell any young person is to find their gifts and follow them. Peter had a gift -- or rather, a late grandfather with a gift. It benefited Peter, though it was not a monetary inheritance.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Peter mounted Theresa. She was a hot girl, and it was the most natural thing in the world to aim his penis and force himself into her. It felt fantastic. Theresa had confessed she was willing to take a chance. A guy with his story would be really suspicious, but his sober, sensible mother -- that would be quite something for a mother to cooperate with a line like his.

"Theresa, you're so sexy... I really don't want to talk with dead folks... I just want to make love to you!"

"I appreciate that. But yeah, go ahead and talk to your grandpa."

"Uh, you there, grandpa?"

"Yes. Hi Peter. Sorry I never got to meet you when I was alive."

"Yeah, me too. But you've been there whenever I've had sex?"

"True, but everyone's ancestors are there, not just you. I don't want to talk about your sex life."

"Well, it is kind of embarrassing."

"More than some, less than others. Very human. You've never been unkind or lied to a girl. That means a lot, you know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I sure feel fantastic doing it to Theresa -- you feeling it too?"

"Of course. And I agree. But she's looking for more than that. Like proof."

"Right, OK."

Peter listened and then spoke. "Dad says the best proof is something to do with, uh, you know, female troubles, but it might be kind of embarrassing."

Theresa's eyes went wide. "Oh, uh-oh. Yeah, please, don't have him tell you that. That would be too embarrassing!"

Peter smiled, but said, "OK, I maybe know how you feel. I've got some embarrassing secrets too." He listened to his father.

"When you visited Grandma and Grandpa, they put you in time out and you didn't think it was fair. So you chewed a hole in the curtain. And wet your pants."

Theresa smiled. "Oh, it really is them! Wow! I'm convinced! Though I'd forgotten the part about wetting my pants. Do they forgive me?"

After a moment, Peter said, "Of course. It would never occur to anyone to hold it against a little kid like that. And they actually were unfair to put you in that time out -- they didn't realize your parents would have let you do it. So they're sorry. And love you. And are proud of you."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" she said, eyes misting up. Then she said, "And now I get to have a big orgasm for you, right?"

Without waiting for an answer, Theresa pushed Peter gently and he dismounted. She got her vibrator from beside the bed, turned it on, and presented herself from the rear for Peter to take her.

Peter slid back in and smiled. A shapely girl butt, just for him. None of the others had suggested this, back when he had sex before he became a spiritual fucker. He hadn't dare to suggest it. But Theresa had...

Adam said, "Remember, we disappear when you disengage like that. But don't tell Theresa -- it happens a lot, of course. Just keep it in mind. I can't hear you if you say anything then. Got to be aware of where your cock is... And it's got to be stuck in a pussy for us to communicate."

"A very fortunate requirement," said Peter brightly. "Anything else?"

"Nah, but the party of the bride says that vibrator sure feels good to them."

Peter relayed the encouragement to Theresa, who laughed and kept applying it to her clitoris down below his thrusting cock.

"I'm going to draw it out a long time," she said. "Make it a fantastic one."

The minutes passed. Peter fucked the pussy that was so conveniently presented to him for just that purpose. When he felt himself getting too excited, he slowed down.

Adam said, "Hey, tell her not to go on forever. It's not fair to make a guy hold back *too* long."

After Peter relayed the message, Theresa looked over her shoulder at him. "You just saying that? Or did he really say that?"

"He really did... And he says he'll tell me about your embarrassing thing if you don't finish up pretty soon!"

Theresa laughed, turned back around, and applied the Hitachi once more, but her vocalizations now told a story of concentration and building excitement.

"Oh, aaaaahhhhhhh!" she groaned, body twitching, pussy clutching rhythmically.

Peter let himself go, and shot his wad in the girl 10 seconds later. It felt fantastic.

When he caught his breath, Peter said, "Wonderful -- both parties say it was fantastic. Have good sex often, to keep the ancestors happy."

\---------------------------------------------------------

His credibility established, Peter earned his own fortune. Then he began working with historians. Like most academics, historians were initially skeptical of Kyle's claims. And yet some of what he had revealed -- some of the lost treasures -- solved genuine open historical questions, if small ones.

In the years since, historians had framed questions to ask. They could only ask them of historical figures who had descendants, and only if the descendant was willing to have sex with Peter -- or, for males, sex with a messenger girl who would then have sex with Peter.

Now that she and hers were beyond the range of any reprisal, what did Sally Hemings really think of her life situation with Thomas Jefferson? What happened to all the ships that perished without a trace? The dead captains, while they feel a penis poking pleasantly into their descendant's vagina, can give the answer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad, I've gotta say, that was the nicest dinner we've had in a long time. It's really nice when you don't make those digs about, 'When do I get my grandchild?'"

Zach's stomach went cold. If she only knew ...

As they drove back from the fancy restaurant in the big city to her suburban home, Jen's eyes drooped. A few minutes later her eyes were shut, mouth open a bit.

"Hey, Jen?" he asked. "Jen?"

"Huh?" she said very groggily, then went back to sleep. The drug was taking effect. Five minutes later she didn't stir when he shouted.

Jennifer was Zach and Maria's only child. She'd been the joy of their lives. All the while growing up, she was such a delight. They'd gone through the phase of unease when she started going out with boys, and then when she was away at college they knew even less about what went on. Her career as a surgeon -- she made them proud! But, no husband. At 28 she confided to them that she really was a lesbian. As she passed 30, he and Maria asked more pointed questions. Lesbians could get artificial insemination. But Jen lived for her career. Taking time for a baby? Impossible. Getting pregnant and giving the baby up for adoption? Unthinkable.

They were very much aware of the afterlife. Zach's cousin Kyle had been the world-famous medium, relaying the messages he got from Zach's late uncle Adam. Kyle was famous, he was rich, and the reality of ancestor reanimation during the sex act was entirely vivid to Zach. Kyle had related secrets to his Aunt Susan, Zach's mother, that left her in new doubt as to the reality of the connection. More recently, his cousin Peter had taken up the family business.

And then Maria had died. Maria was gone. Maria would only come to life when Jen had heterosexual intercourse -- which she was unlikely to do ever again. And even if she did, Maria would be gone forever when Jen died. And so would Zach, no matter how long he lived. Grieving for Maria and having little else to live for, the 64-year-old Zach had devised this desperate plan.

It was a long drive into the countryside from the city. He drove into a depressed rural area, a land of many abandoned farms. Zach drove down the long driveway and pulled in at the house long after midnight with his drugged daughter.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Occasional groans from the second bedroom indicated Jen was gradually coming to. Now they heard a groggy "What's happening?"

Nancy, slumped on the recliner, looked up from her TV show. Brian looked at Zach, who swallowed, growing pale. He was dreading this part.

"Would you explain it to her?" he asked Brian.

"Aw, c'mon, be man enough to tell her yourself!" sneered Nancy.

"Could you at least come in too?" he said to Brian.

Brian and Nancy rose and followed Zach to Jen's room.

"What? Uh, pleased to meet you," she said to the two strangers. "What's going on?"

"I... I've just got to have a grandchild," said Zach. "And your mother needs one too."

"Uh... so."

"So... we've brought you here for that purpose."

"I don't understand."

Zach shifted uncomfortably. "Well, surely you know how babies are made?"

"Huh? Of course I know how babies are made."

"Well..."

Nancy burst in angrily. "Oh, for Christ's sake. This is my dad Brian. He really wants a grandchild too. So we're prisoners here. Your dad fucks me, and my dad fucks you until we're pregnant. Got it?"

Jen laughed. "Come off it!"

But no one else laughed.

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "But it's the only way. I'm really sorry."

Jen rose unsteadily and looked out the window. "Where are we?"

"A farmhouse bought specially just for the purpose.," said Brian. "No neighbors. A long way to run if you did get out. Windows nailed shut. Doors that lock from both sides. Only your dad and I have the keys."

Jen looked at her father. She was a confident young woman and a surgeon to boot, someone used to getting her own way. "So have you fucked her yet?" she spat out, nodding towards Nancy.

Nancy said, "No, we got here a day before and I guess he didn't feel like it last night after he brought you in."

Zach stole a glance at Nancy. She was not glamorous in jeans and flannel shirt, but she was a female. Her breasts pushed the shirt out noticeably, she had hips inside those jeans. Zach got just the hint of an erection. He'd be able to do the job.

Brian folded his arms. "I think we ought to get to it. Before we lose our nerve."

Zach nodded. There was that danger. If they all left now, the girls probably wouldn't report them, but once they'd been raped...

Jen said, "Oh, so we do it in here, while you two do it in another room -- like Gilbert and Sullivan?"

"No," said Brian. "We'll do it in private, but I'd like Zach standing by in case things get out of hand. You're pretty angry."

"No kidding," said Jen.

Nancy started moving towards the door.

"But honey," said Zach. "Would you like some time to prepare? Like a few hours?"

Jen hesitated. "A little while. No more than an hour... You realize you could go to prison for a long, long time for this?"

"Yeah," said Zach. "But we'll live on after we die."

Jen shook her head and rolled her eyes. "If you call that living."

They all left and Jen closed the door behind them.

Nancy went back to the TV show and the two men looked on.

Twenty minutes later the door opened and Jen emerged, completely naked.

Zach looked away.

"Oh, take a look, dad. If I'm a hunk of meat, and your pal gets to see me this way, you ought to look too."

Zach looked. His daughter was womanly and sexy, fairly slim but with B-cup breasts and noticeable hips. Her pubic hair was copious.

Brian ran his hand through his hair, and walked over to the door.

Jen faced him in the doorway and said, "This is rape, you understand? If you do it you're raping me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he said with some annoyance.

Brian followed Jen into the room and closed the door behind them.

Zach felt a wave of grief. Part of him felt like striding in there and beating the crap out of Brian. But -- he wanted grandchildren. That was what this was about.

"She's kind of a bitch, isn't she?" said Nancy softly.

Zach looked at her, surprised, then smiled. "She is assertive and confident."

Nancy gave the hint of a smile before looking away.

"She's a surgeon, you know."

"No kidding! Wow. I'm just a wage slave in a call center..." She added, "As soon as they're done then you rape me?"

Zach nodded, coloring slightly.

"Well, then I'll take a little time too," she said. "Dad's likely to be pretty quick."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Jen's door opened and Brian emerged, fully dressed, looking a bit flushed.

A minute later Jen appeared, also dressed this time.

"I will report, he did the deed. He ejaculated inside my vagina. The rape was successful."

Brian turned, fists clenched. "I don't like your attitude, miss! We don't have to take shit from you. You're our captive, get it?"

Jen glanced at Zach to see how he'd react. "Yeah, Jen, we're not trying to hurt you, you know. We just want to have grand-kids. But if you're bitchy about it, well, I don't see as Brian just needs to take it." He paused. "But no hitting, Brian, OK? No hitting unless they hit you?"

"Yeah," said Jen. "The physical violence will be restrained to rape, done gently."

"Hey Jen, cool it!" shouted Zach.

Jen opened her mouth, then shut it again.

Brian said gruffly, "Where's Nancy?"

"In the bedroom. She said she wanted a little time too, like Jen."

"Oh, aren't we considerate! You can go ahead and do her."

The door opened and Nancy appeared.

"In a few minutes," said Zach. "I'm not in the mood quite yet." Actually, he didn't want to leave Jen and Brian alone until they'd cooled down.

Nancy went back into the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Jen seemed to be thinking. Hopefully it would get through her very proud skull that men did sometimes hit women, that Brian was bigger and stronger than she was, and she was not the one in control here. He motioned her over. "You OK?" he said softly so Brian would not hear. "I know you hate this, I bet you'll never forgive me. But I don't want to see you beaten up by Brian, OK?"

"Where'd you dig him up, anyway?"

"On the web. Sorry if he's not upper crust. But... he wasn't like rough in bed, I hope?"

"No, father dearest. It was a rather gentle rape. Quite a gentleman, for a rapist."

"Well, good." Bu the sarcasm rankled. He grabbed her by the collar and hissed, "But don't just assume I'll take whatever you dish out either, OK?"

Jen gulped and a trace of fear flickered across her face.

After a minute, Zach rose and knocked on Nancy's door.

She appeared and said, "You know, my period is due in a couple days."

Brian and Zach looked at each other. Brian said, "Maybe we'll take that into account later, but we gotta get this out of the way."

"OK," she said.

With one final look at Brian and Jen, Zach headed into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Strip," he said gruffly, and began removing his own clothes.

"You're really going to do it, aren't you?" said Nancy suddenly, tearing up.

"Yes, I'm going to do it, now strip!"

Nancy stripped and lay back on the bed, hands crossed casually over her crotch.

Zach's cock wasn't totally hard, but as he looked at the sexy young woman it began growing. Yeah, she didn't like it. It was rape. He'd never raped anyone before, but it didn't get in the way of his cock stiffening. He rubbed it a bit to top off his erection, then lay down on her.

Nancy got the idea to spread her legs and remove her hands. Her eyes were closed tightly and she bit her lip.

Zach saw a pussy. He slid a finger in to test the waters. It didn't go in so easily. He began gently rubbing her clit.

Nancy looked at him. "I'm not going to like it, OK?"

"I know that, I just want to get it a little wetter so it goes in easier."

Nancy resumed her earlier pose.

After a minute Zach tested the pussy waters again. Much better.

He let himself down to mounting position, aimed his cock, and shoved. It felt good. His sex life with Maria had tailed off to virtually nothing in the past few years, so it felt good to be doing it again. And what's more, this girl was young and fertile. He'd adapted to Maria as she aged gradually. Seeing Nancy, he realized just how much he'd adapted. The sensations were fantastic too. This girl's vagina was tight all the way inside -- which was right for a woman who'd never given birth.

Yeah, his goal was simply to deliver semen, and he was raping the girl. But it also felt good. He fucked in and out, enjoying the delicious sexy sensations. He was in no hurry to come. After a couple minutes Nancy looked up at him. "Most guys have to work hard to last this long."

"Ah, shut your eyes again," he said gruffly. But he did start going for orgasm, as he looked at the young fertile women below, breasts jiggling, legs spread wide, taking his cock up inside even though she didn't want to. With a grin, he let himself relax, let the pleasure build, fucked the hot pussy for all he was worth, and then... Aaaahhhh, the relief and joy. And as the natural result of the act, his semen was carefully tucked up where it could do its job. He pulled out, smiling.

"I hate you!" said Nancy, eyes burning.

"I can't blame you. Maybe you'll thank me later -- maybe even before we're dead and witnessing the same sex scenes." 

Nancy gave a huge sigh.

They dressed silently and rejoined the others.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, wait, what's this... Another one?" said George.

Molly said, "And you're there John?"

"Yeah."

"So if that last one was Jenny, this must be ... Zach?"

"Jenny was most definitely not having a good time, but Zach is... this is a younger woman, feel that vagina?"

They were aware of conversation from the party of the bride, after which one summarized the discussion for them. "The last one was Brian, and this is his daughter Nancy."

"What?" There were excited whispers as they thought it through.

Brian had done Zach's daughter before, and now Zach had done Brian's daughter?

They quickly came up with the right answer. They were raping each other's daughters in hopes of making descendants.

Zach's late wife Maria wasn't there for this one, of course, and as for Nancy's mother, the party of the bride had gleaned from conversations during Nancy's many sexual encounters that she was still living, if an alcoholic long estranged from Brian and Nancy.

John said, "You know, I lose track of why rape is so bad, at least in a case like this. Grandchildren seem so much more important." There was a lot of support for that view, with reservations, though Phyllis firmly stated her disapproval.

\---------------------------------------------------------

There were three bedrooms. The men took turns sleeping in the living room, partly to discourage any plans the girls might make to escape.

There were no computers, no cell phones, no land line, and no internet. The TV was satellite dish. Signals came into the house, but none left. Once on TV they saw a reference to the disappearance of Jennifer, who was after all a respected surgeon, noting that her father was also missing.

The men always took turns going out, so one was with the young women at all times. They bought food and some minimum of clothing. Both women had arrived with nothing but what they were wearing. The men were willing to get them changes of underwear and ordinary stuff. The women didn't suggest fancy or sexy clothes. Brian suggested buying them sexy underwear, but Zach vetoed that idea, saying Jen in particular would take that as a special insult. They bought menstrual supplies. The whole point of this endeavor was to put at bay for many months the need for such supplies, but they couldn't expect immediate success.

As they grew accustomed to their fate, the women gave shopping lists, so instead of frozen dinners they could make things with fresh ingredients. Given general guidelines from the women, the men bought reading material -- mostly magazines for Nancy, books for Jen.

One day as Zach came silently into the living room he saw Nancy inspecting a spot on her arm, gently rubbing it. When she saw him she quick looked away. Curious, he came over to look for himself. An implanted contraceptive!

Brian was angrier than Zach. But Jen convinced them that Nancy wasn't obliged to reveal something that got in the way of their despicable plan, and Zach reluctantly backed her up. So, Jen said, since they lacked the equipment to remove it, they'd just have to give up on Nancy?

No way. Whatever the correct procedure for removal might be, there was something under the skin and surely they could remove it. Jen insisted it was dangerous and listed all the complications that could occur. But the men would not be moved. There was a risk of complications, but there was a certainty of no descendants if they did nothing.

When Zach got as far as sterilizing their sharp paring knife with the gas stove flame and began cutting Nancy's arm, Jen stopped them and relented. She gave them a list of a few things to buy. They were unwilling to drive the extra hundred miles to a medical supply store, so she limited herself to things they could buy at the local pharmacy. And the next day the surgeon removed Nancy's hormonal contraceptive, while the men looked on carefully to make sure she didn't leave any behind.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Zach was watching TV, Brian was out on errands, and Jen was reading in her room. Nancy wandered in.

"Hi Jen."

"Hello Nancy," said Jen, glancing up briefly from her book.

"Everything OK with you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to make spaghetti sauce tonight. Thanks for doing the laundry."

"Yeah." Nancy looked down. Jen read. "I meant more generally, how you doing with all this?"

"I hate it. I'll never forgive my father or yours. If I do get pregnant, I'll have an abortion. If I give birth, I'll try to have the kid sterilized. I do have friends..."

"You wouldn't!"

"What they're doing is evil."

"Yeah, but you'd take it out on your baby?"

Jen sighed. "Maybe not. But I'm angry about it."

"Me too, yeah me too... But I remember those sayings, like 'Life is what happens when you're making other plans'. Or 'Make the best of whatever situation you're in.'"

"Well, I'm learning stuff. From the books. Some of the PBS shows."

"You ever think about death?"

"Not much. Sometimes my patients die, of course."

"But you ever wonder what it's like, to die and then wake up right there when someone is having sex?"

"Yeah, it's creepy. And every time we screw, all the deceased ancestors are right there, looking on -- or actually feeling it. That's one reason I went with my lesbian side. No ancestors during lesbian sex."

"Oh, yeah." said Nancy. "Well, you know I don't go that way myself."

"Oh!" said Jen. Then, quickly, "Oh, right. No I wasn't suggesting anything... But babies. Babies have their good side, I guess. Parents say it."

"So if I get pregnant and have a baby, well, I guess I'll try to enjoy everything there is to enjoy about being a parent."

"Hmmm," said Jen. "Maybe."

"One thing that's nice about this is no decisions, you know? Before, I'd drag myself to work, then wonder about whether I should get another job, take a course. And I'd wonder about whether I should keep sleeping with one guy, or maybe see what flaws that other hot guy was hiding. Here, once we decided we couldn't escape, well, all the decisions are so much easier. Free. I mean, locked up, but free of decisions."

Jen looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Surgery's really high pressure. Deciding if I want to go to the lesbian bar... whether I want to go home with someone... Planning a vacation to try to make it really worthwhile, since I get so little time. And here... well, all we decide is what to have for dinner. And even your father... well, it doesn't hurt. It's routine. I get myself wet with my fingers while he's undressing."

"What's he like?"

"Huh?"

"In bed. I dunno. He never did anything with me, of course."

"Oh. You really want to know what your dad's like in bed?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

"No, that's OK. His cock is a bit short but a bit thick. What girls like best."

Nancy smiled and looked down. 

"He does it pretty hard and fast, and once he starts he never changes it up. Comes in like a minute some of the time. Other times he'll go on for 10 minutes. When I asked him about it, he said he was having fun, and if he was going to go to prison for rape, damned if he wasn't going to have fun while he was at it. And I let it go. Not important."

"Do you ever, you know, like it at all?"

Jen raised her eyebrows.

"You know, just physically. Your body responding. Even if you don't want it to."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess so. Sometimes. A little." She stared off into space. "But I don't like those feelings, not when it's like this."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Zach slid into Nancy. It felt great.

She said, "Can I... Can I be on top for a while?"

Zach stared. "Huh?"

"Could I be on top? Just for a while?"

"Why?"

"It feels better. I can usually have an orgasm that way. Or at least I used to be able to."

"I thought you never wanted to feel good."

"Well, it's been going on and on. It's still rape, but I dunno, they say you should make the most of whatever situation you're in."

"Well, OK..." said Zach. "I really don't want you to be sad. If you could be happy and still have my baby I'd love that."

"Oh," said Nancy, cold. "Well, maybe I wouldn't if it makes you feel less guilty..." But she softened again. "But I will anyway, because I want it. And it's being nice to my ancestors."

"OK." Zach pulled out and lay on his back.

Nancy rose above him and after some adjustment impaled herself on his stiff cock, taking the whole thing up inside.

She lifted and sat, lifted and sat, over and over.

Zach looked up at her and lightly stroked her arms, stomach, breasts.

"You know, you're an asshole," she said.

Zach hesitated, then said, "Yeah, I guess I am. You want to call me names? That's OK. At least for a while."

Nancy's eyes flashed. "Asshole. Rapist. Prick. Dick wad. Dick brain."

Zach looked up tenderly and said, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Though those parts about the dick -- yeah they certainly do fit."

Nancy smiled briefly.

Zach reached his head up and sucked hard on Nancy's left nipple.

She closed her eyes and looked serious as she pushed herself up and down, mashing her pussy parts against his pubic bone. She started trembling, then gave a big gasp. Zach sucked especially hard and she gasped again. Slowly she lowered herself onto him.

After she'd caught her breath, he cleared his throat and pushed her over onto her back and began fucking in earnest. "Got to make the ancestors happy. And assure myself a place among them in the future." A minute later his male nature did its thing. Semen spurted into Nancy, he shuddered and felt wonderful.

Despite Jen's disapproval, Nancy started sleeping with Zach at night when he didn't have guard duty in the living room. She liked the company, and was making the best of the situation she was in.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nancy missed a period and felt changes in her breasts. Although a surgeon, Jen had done her time on Ob/Gyn as a resident. It sure looked like Nancy was pregnant.

Zach smiled at her. He caught the barest hint of a smile towards him before she changed it to a glower.

"Say," said Jen. "Doesn't Nancy's baby solve the problem for both of you? You'll both be ancestors of the baby -- Brian's the grandfather, and you're the father, dad?"

They nodded.

"So we can break up this party and go back to life?"

"You wouldn't turn us in?" said Brian.

She hesitated. "No... Well, it's sure a deal I'd make if I could get back to my life. And I wouldn't have a baby to deal with either."

But Brian wanted to keep trying with Jen. Zach was afraid Nancy might get an abortion. And he said, "Think about your mother." Zach and Nancy's baby would not be a descendant of Jen's mother.

Nancy's belly started swelling noticeably, but Jen kept getting her period month after month. 

"You're not going to try a home birth, are you?" Jen said.

They all agreed that would be going too far.

\---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she was pregnant, Nancy lost interest in sex. Zach insisted on it a few times, but decided that a fairly content bed mate was more important than sex. He's planted his seed. The justification for the rapes was to make babies, and with Nancy pregnant that justification was removed.

When all was quiet, Zach could hear the bed creaking when Brian mated with Jen. He found it arousing.

They'd been trying for many months. What if Brian was infertile, and Jen would never get pregnant?

His mind started moving in unaccustomed directions. He didn't want all his eggs in the one basket of Nancy's baby... Jen hated him already... He'd committed no end of crimes already.

It was 12 days since the start of Jen's last period and his turn to sleep in the living room. He almost felt he could smell Jen's fertility at the dinner table.

He slipped into her bedtime tea the same drug he'd used to get her here in the first place.

He waited an hour after everyone was asleep. He lay in bed, penis growing. Jen was fertile, sleeping in the next room. He crept in.

"Jen, Jen..." he said. When she didn't respond, he shook her shoulder gently, then harder. No response.

Another grandchild. He needed another. And this was for his dear Maria.

He pulled the covers down. Jen was on her stomach. Her left leg was straight behind her and her right knee was raised a bit, which had lifted her nightshirt to reveal her panties.

He lowered his face to her rear end and drew a deep breath, and blood surged into his cock. It sure smelled like fertility.

He slipped out of his own pajama bottoms and underpants, his erection strong.

He slipped his finger inside Jen's panties and worked it into her slit. She was wet and sticky -- another sign of fertility.

He lowered himself into position, spread her lips with the same hand that held the panty crotch to the side, and placed his cock tip in her wetness right at her opening. And then he shoved in slowly. The hot stickiness was amazing. Oh, the excitement! He worked in a little, then a little more. Jen's pelvis shifted slightly, and Zach froze, briefly afraid the drug was failing. There was no other sign of her awakening. He eased himself in another inch, then slid out, in and out. This was amazing.

He'd conspired to have her raped. Now, it was doubly forbidden because she was his daughter, triply because she was unconscious. She was hardly in a standard position for sex, but he could get it in plenty, and he was circumventing the panties that would normally block his entry. The sticky texture of her fertile pussy was terrifically exciting, making it hard to delay orgasm. That pussy wanted to get pregnant, right now! After 20 seconds, the pelvis twitched again, and her pussy squeezed. She was coming! His orgasm then became inevitable. He pushed in energetically, once, twice, three times, and then held still, blasting clots of fatherly seed into his daughter's vagina, mind blown away with ecstasy, as he felt rhythmic clenching in Jen's pussy. His delivery complete, he slowly withdrew, vagina closing behind his retreating shaft, panty cloth returning to cover the opening.

On she slept.

With a big smile, Zach returned to the living room. Such ecstasy, hopefully another descendant. Guilt was quarantined in a small part of his mind.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, oh wow!" said John.

"Oh, indeed!" said Molly.

"Goodness, it is hard to believe this is Hell," said Phyllis.

They simultaneously occupied both penis and vagina.

Their descendant Jen was at peak fertility, all her anger and resistance anesthetized by the sleeping pill. Her womanly body accepted the penis and rapidly moved towards involuntary orgasm.

Their descendant Zach was enormously excited, his hard shaft pushing into Jen's pussy, not deep and not fast, but firmly. Ecstasy built in both descendants. And both began massive orgasms at the same time. As it happened, contracting pussy was in perfect sync with twitching, spurting cock.

All of Zach's ancestors basked in the delight of simultaneous massive orgasms, feeling cock and pussy in perfect harmony as the one spurted into the other.

"That's the nicest orgasm Jen's ever had! Who is that man?" asked Maria.

Susan said, "Zach, your husband. And if that doesn't make Jen pregnant I don't know what will."

"Oh! My husband? ... Mating with his own daughter? ... Genetic defects? Terrible, terrible, but... A descendant... Oh, thank you Zach, you wonderful man!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

So Jen was pregnant, but 6 months behind Nancy. Nancy needed a hospital to give birth in, but if they released both women Zach and Brian were afraid Jen would get an abortion. So at 8 months and 2 weeks gestation, they gave Nancy $1,000 and left her in a medium-sized city with a hospital that Jen knew to be respectable. The other three did not return to that farm, but instead holed up in a much smaller abandoned place, waiting. It was summer, so a shack was good enough.

And three months later, when Jen was six months along, they dropped her off near her home.

The men didn't even like each other and immediately went their separate ways.

Jen let her hospital know of her return after 14 months away. She didn't jump at the chance to expose her father, but to salvage her medical reputation, she ultimately had to tell the truth -- she had been kidnapped, instead of deserting her post. The funny thing was, it was not an international news story, just a minor story in the regional news. Why? This same sort of thing was happening a lot.

Zach wandered for a while, but a life on the run just did not suit him. He turned himself in. Jen had told her story but refused to identify Brian and Nancy. Zach was offered 3 years if he would lead them to Brian, but he refused. He got 20 years and would die in prison.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nancy wrote to Zach, naturally with no return address. Their 4-year-old daughter was healthy and a delight. She didn't forgive him, but recognized that some good had come out of bad. Although single motherhood had been hard at first, she was now happier than she'd ever been.

Zach hadn't had any visitors in years. His letters to his daughter went unanswered. But then one day nine years after he'd dropped her off, he got a letter from her. She was very eloquent in telling him just how miserable of a human being he was and how much she hated him. But she was writing to suggest a visit. Her 8-year-old son Paul wanted to meet his father. His paternity had been discovered shortly after birth, based on genetic tests. Luckily Paul's only genetic defects were minor.

Jen loved her son more than she hated her father -- abductor and incestuous rapist. And so she appeared with her son and visited through the Plexiglas and remained calm and cordial. The boy looked an awful lot like Zach.

Paul had met his father. And Zach could smile. He had two grandchildren (one also his child). He'd met one of them. And the chances were that one or both would have sex. And the odds were decent that one or the other or both would continue the line.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After she died, many years later, Jen joined Zach and Maria when Paul had sex. The three of them also looked forward to the day when Paul's five children would begin to have sex. It was the 35th time Jen had felt Paul do it. He had taken up with a much younger woman after his divorce, and now here he was plunging in and out of a hot, slick, satiny vagina while the young woman had orgasm after orgasm. Male torso lay above female, clutching it. Female legs spread wide, male spread over them. Male pubic bush plastered against female and then separated, over and over. Male shaft plunged in and out, tugging on tissues that in turn teased a clitoris, this action the cause of the repeated female orgasms. Paul's shaft stiffened even more and thrust wildly in and out of the erotic embrace of deep vaginal tissue, and then finally ecstasy was upon him, the cock twitching and spurting, Paul's brain afire with pure pleasure and lust fulfilled. The ancestors felt it too. They weren't sure whether the girl was using contraception or not, though they kind of hoped she wasn't.

As Paul's stiff shaft slowly withdrew from his girl, Jen said, "OK, Dad, I forgive you."

\-----------------  
END of story. First posted October 24, 2016.


End file.
